Snowbound
by wannabelabrat
Summary: Two CSI's are investigating a murder and get caught in a snow storm. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I hope to have this updated a lot during Christmas Break! Happy holidays!  
  
* * *  
  
Gil Grissom sighed as he looked around his critter-filled office. He held onto the phone tightly, becoming agitated. He nodded absently; not realizing his tormenter couldn't see him.  
  
"I don't know. It's the middle of December; It's not our jurisdiction, I-" he stopped as the caller started with threats of being demoted and the like. "No, I-" Grissom rolled his eyes as Catherine sauntered into his office, "Fine!" he finally agreed, slamming the phone down.  
  
"Trouble with the yuppies in the big offices?" Catherine asked, grinning. She sat down across from him.  
  
"Yep. I have to send 2 CSI's to freeze to death a week before Christmas," he said bitterly. Catherine nodded, more interested in watching him, than listening to him. "With the threat of snow in the mountains, they need someone down to collect the evidence ASAP!"  
  
"Well, I'll remind you, my sister is out of town and I don't have a sitter for Lindsey," Catherine raised an eyebrow. Lindsey was currently sitting in Warrick's office, playing on his computer. She'd be joining them during their shift, every night until after New Years. Though Lindsey was well- behaved, that thought was almost enough for him to volunteer for the job. Almost.  
  
"Don't worry, you have a case you're already working on. So does Nick. And I have a ton of paper work."  
  
Catherine looked at him, "That leaves Warrick and Sara."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is that a good idea? They seem to get along most of the time, but. . . Occasionally, their tempers get the best of them. They are two-thirds of a Molotov cocktail. Sending them out there might be the spark," Catherine said.  
  
"I don't have a choice. They are two mature adults. I'm sure they can-" Grissom stopped as Sara ran past his office yelling at Greg. Seconds later, Warrick ran by, yelling at Sara.  
  
"Mature?" Catherine questioned. Grissom smiled.  
  
"Well, someday."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Well, I haven't decided whether this is going to be a W/S romance or not. Let me know what you guys think! 


	2. Ch 2

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! So far, it looks like a W/S romance. . . Or it could just be a one-night stand. . . Please review and let me know what you think. And Happy Holidays!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Sara groaned as she heard the annoying chimes of her doorbell. She slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes. She muted the TV and went to answer the door.  
  
"Ready?" Warrick greeted.  
  
"Um, yeah, almost," She yawned and opened the door wider to allow him in. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I was tempted to take a nap too."  
  
"Well, I was watching TV, and-" Sara rushed past Warrick and flipped off the TV, just before Warrick entered the living room.  
  
"Oh, Sara's watching porn," Warrick teased.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, you caught me," Sara rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go in there and change," Sara pointed to her bedroom. Warrick nodded and sat down in one of her big leather recliners.  
  
"These aren't as comfy as they look," he commented after Sara had shut her bedroom door. He looked around the sparsely decorated room. His detective side noticed interesting things, like the stack of girly magazines in the corner of the room. He also noticed the VCR was still counting down. Warrick wondered what video Sara had been eager to turn off. "Sara was watching porn," Warrick laughed to himself as he kicked on the TV.  
  
Instead, Ellen DeGeneres' voice greeted him, "We're looking for his son, Fabio."  
  
"What the hell? Fish porn?" Warrick continued the video for a minute longer before realizing, to his disappointment, it was a cartoon. Somehow, the thought of Sara watching 'Finding Nemo' was a bigger surprise than her watching porn. He switched off the TV as Sara emerged from the bedroom, yawning again. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, Let's go," Sara followed Warrick outside to his truck. "Why are we taking this? Where's the Denali?"  
  
"I don't like it, and I didn't want to take it up to the mountains in case it snows. Plus, this has front-wheel drive."  
  
"Oh, okay," they started the drive in silence, neither of them sure what to say.  
  
"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Warrick asked. Sara shook her head. After a minute, a soft ballad filled the truck.  
  
"So this is what you listen to when no one's around."  
  
"Not usually." Warrick hit another button and JC Chasez, solo, 'Some Girls (Dance With Women)' started.  
  
"Great song," Sara admitted.  
  
"Not really," Warrick shook his head and played another station. "Is this okay?"  
  
"Who is it?" Sara wondered.  
  
"OutKast," Warrick replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm going to sleep anyway," she turned towards the window and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sara, wake up," Warrick hissed. "Come on."  
  
"What?" she mumbled.  
  
"Come on," Warrick hopped out of the truck and sighed, "It's getting dark. We won't be able to make it back," he looked at the paper of instructions from Grissom, "Okay. there's a clearing about a mile that way," Warrick said pointing, "We will go and pitch the tent. From there, it's another mile and a half to the crime scene. Okay? We'll collect the evidence, go back to the tent, and then leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"That sounds good," Sara agreed. She and Warrick began to take the stuff out of the back. They divided up the stuff and started hiking.  
  
Finally, after 20 minutes, they made it to the clearing. "I never thought we'd make it!" Sara exclaimed. She rubbed her hands together briskly, hoping the friction would keep them warm.  
  
"You start with the tent. I'm going to gather some wood for a fire."  
  
"Fine," Sara sighed as she began to assemble the tent. Forty-five minutes later, they were finished with their assigned tasks, and they started out for the scene as the first few snowflakes fell.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC?? Please review! 


	3. Ch 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (Shannon, where are you?) Okay, due to many reviews, I will make this W/S! ofb29: I love your idea. That's why I thought of it! Haha. Just kidding. Anyway, there will be a few minor adjustments to that. Hey, has anyone noticed that "wintermint" gum and diet Pepsi taste like dirt? Sorry, I'm random! Please read and review! And Happy New Year!  
  
* * *  
  
"Warrick, wait up. I'm cold!" Sara whined. Warrick sighed and stopped. He turned around and sighed, Sara wasn't anywhere near him. He leaned against a tree and set down his field kit. He rubbed his hands together; hoping the friction would keep them warm. He carefully stuck a finger in the snow; about two inches had fallen.  
  
"Sara, Hurry!" Warrick called. As soon as he heard her footsteps crunching in the snow, he made a loosely packed snowball. When he saw the bright red stocking cap she had on, he gently lobbed the giant ball of snow at her.  
  
"Ow!" Sara yelled, "Warrick!"  
  
"Sara," Warrick headed over to where Sara was. She was sitting on the ground clutching her ankle. "I didn't pack that snowball very hard, it should have disintegrated upon impact. What's wrong?"  
  
"I slipped. After your snowball hit me in the face, I stepped back, and slipped. It really hurts." Sara looked at him pitifully.  
  
"Well, get up. We still have another mile," Warrick held his hand out and helped her onto her good foot. "You can't walk at all?"  
  
"No. And don't ask me to move it; I can't!" she hissed.  
  
"Damn, Sara. If you broke it were screwed."  
  
"Oh, and that's my fault?" Sara leaned against the tree and pouted, "I'm not the one who was snowball-happy!"  
  
"Fine! It's my fault! I just- never mind. We need to get back to the tent." He looked around, "Here. Hold." He handed her his field kit. Luckily, they had only brought one kit, otherwise, the other one would be spending the night here. Sara grabbed the kit from him and stood there.  
  
"Now what?" Sara was answered when Warrick picked her up.  
  
"Damn, girl. You know, for a vegetarian-" Sara cut him off.  
  
"Don't say it! I'll kill you!" Sara threatened, "I'm a CSI, I can pull it off!"  
  
"Aw, chill, I was just playing," he groaned and shifted her weight.  
  
"You, Warrick Brown, are the most insensitive man I've ever met!" Sara declared.  
  
"Be nice. Or I'll make sure your leg hits that tree up there," Warrick said playfully.  
  
"Fine, be that way," Sara crossed her arms, forgetting about the field kit. It tumbled out of her reach. Sara reached for it and missed. Warrick stumbled under her sudden movement. He slipped and fell backwards, with Sara landing on top of him. "You okay?" She hurried up, "Ow!" she whined again.  
  
"Yeah, I think the ground broke my fall," He stood up, "That line was funnier on 'Family Matters' wasn't it?" Sara laughed and nodded. "Come on." Sara grabbed the field kit, and allowed Warrick to resume carrying her.  
  
* * (At CSI HQ)  
  
"What's going on?" Nick and Catherine walked into Grissom's office, where he and Brass were glued to the TV. "Grissom, shift started 20 minutes ago. What are you watching?"  
  
Grissom looked up at Catherine. " There's about 2 inches of snow in the mountains. They are predicting half a foot more by midnight." 


	4. Ch 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I won't be able to update again until Monday, but please review this chapter! I don't think I'm going to change the rating yet, but there's 1 bad word, 1 sort-of bad word, and one really bad word, cut in half! :o)  
  
* * *  
  
Warrick sighed with relief as he sat Sara down on a rock by the tent. "Stay," he ordered as he disappeared into the tent.  
  
"Where am I going to go?"  
  
"I don't know, but knowing you, you'll find somewhere," Warrick said. Sara heard him rustling things inside the tent before he finally came out. "Go ahead and change. Call me when you're done," he said, helping her into the tent. Warrick heard her groan as she slipped her swollen foot out of her boot before tossing them both outside.  
  
Finally she yelled, "Okay, I'm decent." Warrick sighed and climbed into the tent as Sara was crawling in to her sleeping bag. "Do you have any pills? Tylenol, Advil, Vicodin?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Warrick rummaged through his bag before turning to Sara and sighing, "Um, close your eyes."  
  
"Now it's my turn. No," Sara grinned, knowing she was annoying Warrick.  
  
Warrick sighed, frustrated, "Please," he held up his clothes, indicating he needed to change.  
  
"Okay," Sara closed her eyes, and then covered her eyes with her hand. Warrick sighed, but he trusted Sara. She wouldn't peek. Or if she did, she would know exactly how he felt about her.  
  
Sara bit her lip. She was tempted to peek. Warrick loved to work out; she knew he had a great body. But, Sara knew how violated she'd feel if Warrick watched her change, so she sighed and kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Okay, I'm dressed," he said. Sara heard him turn on the lantern and groaned as the sudden burst of light assaulted her eyes. She turned her head away from the offensive light. He grabbed his sleeping bag and swore loudly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sara asked. Seconds later, she felt something wet hit her face. "What the hell?" She yelled sitting up. She wiped off her face and looked up. Warrick was holding his sleeping bag over her. "What the fu-"  
  
"It's wet," he said, "Damn!"  
  
"So? Why did you spill water on it?"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Then how did it get wet?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, you should," Sara pointed out. Warrick glared at her and turned to examine the spot where his sleeping bad was.  
  
"There's a hole in the tent!"  
  
"Why did you cut-" Warrick cut her off.  
  
"I didn't!" he snapped. Sara grinned. Warrick was cute when he was pissed off.  
  
"It's not going to dry anytime soon," he said finally.  
  
"What are you going to do? You'll freeze without one," Sara said.  
  
"I know," Warrick crawled over to her, "Scoot over!"  
  
"No! This is my bag!" Sara said, but inside, she was thrilled.  
  
"Move!" Warrick ordered. Sara grumbled but allowed Warrick to join her inside her nice, warm sleeping bag.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry to make this chapter so short! Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in posting. It's the weather. Ask anyone who lives in the Pacific Northwest why the weather is a problem!!! As long as there's a snow day on Thursday to get me out of my AP Test on "Pride and Prejudice" I don't care. Hehe. Sorry, more random ramblings. Anyway, please read and review! They are appreciated! Let me know if there's any thing wrong, I'm not opposed to constructive criticism! All my stories are WIP's and they aren't edited. (Sorry, it's a bad habit!) And Shannon, don't worry. Everything that happens is purely for survival :o) *Winks*  
  
* * *  
  
Warrick sighed as he dropped a card onto the pile. He was playing solitaire, although he was shivering so badly, he couldn't stack the cards straight. At least it was a distraction. Something to take his mind off of the cold. Sara moaned softly and his gaze shifted to her. Now, there was a distraction. He was perfectly content to watch her sleep. He was dying to know how it would feel to run his hands through her hair and feel his hands on her body. Warrick shook his head. 'Think of other things', he ordered himself silently. Sara stirred again and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey, Sara."  
  
"Is it still snowing outside?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Sara pouted, "Oh, good morning."  
  
Warrick laughed, "Well right now, the snow is a good thing."  
  
"How can you say that?" Sara demanded.  
  
"At least if it's snowing, it's not going to get any colder. Plus, the clouds are nice. They'll keep it warmer. If the clouds clear out, it'll be too cold tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Sara asked warily.  
  
"Well, Gris probably has a search party out or something. But in weather like this? I'll be surprised if we don't freeze to death first."  
  
"That glass is really half full, isn't it?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm sure someone will find us. If not, I'll get us out of here. But it's a really long walk back to the truck. Especially with your ankle, how's it feeling anyway?"  
  
Sara made a face, "I dunno."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's too cold. I can't feel it!" Sara exclaimed. She shot Warrick a look. "I'm hungry. And I have to pee."  
  
Warrick grinned and handed her a box of Kleenex. "That's the best I can do."  
  
"So what? I just pick a tree?" Sara asked. Warrick nodded. "Fine." Sara stood up and clumsily climbed out of the tent. Warrick laughed as he heard her mumbling to herself as she wandered around in search of a tree.  
  
* At CSI HQ *  
  
"I don't care! I want you to find them!" Grissom shouted into the phone. Catherine looked alarmed as she entered his office. He handed her a few white papers, "You and Nick can fight over these. There's someone from dayshift coming in about an hour," He whispered. Catherine nodded as Grissom began talking again, " Two. . . A black male, 190 pounds about 6'2". And a white female, dark hair. About 5' 7" Give or take an inch or two. Probably around 110 pounds," Grissom sighed and began to describe the route he had drawn for his friends. "Okay, thanks. Yeah, keep me posted." He hung up and sighed.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"No, they have people that are going to start looking," he paused, "I hope they're okay."  
  
"They'll be fine," Catherine assured him.  
  
"I hope so," Grissom took a large drink of his coffee before turning on the news to the weather channel.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short, I have a b-ball game to dance at tonight. Unless it's cancelled because of the snow, and in that case, I should have another chapter up tonight! Hehe. That's more wishful thinking, but. . . Please R&R! And if you have an idea you want to happen or something you think should happen, let me know! Oh, and does anyone know how to put words in italics? I've tried, but once it's posted, it's just regular writing! Thanks! 


	6. Ch 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. MissyJane and well, that's all. But since I just posted it yesterday, I can't really complain. Anyway, this chapter is going to be really short too, but I made up for it by posting another chapter in my other story, ' Blue eyed Angel'. Anyway, Please Review!  
  
* * *  
  
Warrick sighed as he rummaged through his bag for some food. He pulled out a can of beef stew. "Shit!" He sifted through the bag, "Damn, I forgot."  
  
"What did you forget?" Sara asked as she entered the tent. She tossed the box of Kleenex down and sighed. "It's cold out there."  
  
"Um, Sara. You're not really hungry, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda starving. Why? Can't cook?"  
  
"No, I can cook fine. It's just that I forgot. . ." Sara leaned towards him as he started mumbling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot you were a vegetarian. Everything I brought has remnants of a pig or cow."  
  
"How could you forget something like that?"  
  
"I don't know. I was kind of excited at the thought of getting to go camping again, you know? I just packed all my favorite foods from when I was a kid. You know how that is."  
  
"Fine, so in addition to freezing to death, I'll starve also. Great!" Sara said sarcastically. She sat down on the sleeping bag and pouted.  
  
"Do you want some cheese with that whine? I'll pick out all the meat. Okay? Just stop complaining." Warrick said.  
  
"I'll stop when I'm good and ready! First you hit me with a snowball and break my ankle. Then you make me freeze here overnight. Then you send me out side so a raccoon can watch me pee-" Warrick cut her off, laughing.  
  
"A raccoon? Is that what you're worried about? 'Cause I can watch you, if that would make you feel better."  
  
Sara gave Warrick a look and continued, "Now you're making me starve to death. They'll never find out bodies in this snow, and-" Warrick cut her off again, this time, by kissing her. He pulled away and Sara stared at him, speechless.  
  
"Wow! If I had known that's what it would take to shut you up, I'd have done it a long time ago!"  
  
"Really?" Sara asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, you're cute and all. And you're funny. You're a little too serious sometimes, and well, your tactlessness can be a little infuriating, and you're bossy-"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," Sara demanded. Warrick smiled.  
  
"Now that's one command I don't mind," Warrick said as he leaned in to kiss her again. 


	7. Ch 7

A/N: I'm back, finally! I've been busy filling out scholarship and college applications! (And reading other stories!) Anyway, I'm back and ready to write! Sorry if this chapter seems random, it makes sense to me! Please R&R!  
  
* * *  
  
"You know, I've been doing some thinking," Sara murmured to Warrick. He sighed and held her close inside the sleeping bag.  
  
"That's not good," he teased. Sara glared at him before smiling.  
  
"Well, actually you're right."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" he asked finally.  
  
"Well, of all the ways we've seen people. . ."  
  
"Dead?" Warrick suggested.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking hypothermia doesn't sound that bad."  
  
"What do you mean? It sounds horrible!" Warrick said.  
  
"Well, I mean. you can be shot, stabbed. Strangled," Sara paused momentarily.  
  
"Drowned, a drug overdose, hit by a car or train, poisoned," Warrick added to the list. "Not to mention all the natural causes of death."  
  
"Death by chocolate," Sara grinned, "I used to think that would be the way to go."  
  
"You wanted someone to poison your M&M's?"  
  
"No, you know what I meant. And no one poisoned him. It was just the lead in the-" Warrick cut her off.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Anyway, when you think about it, hypothermia would be just like falling asleep," Sara sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Warrick thought about this for a moment before hugging her closer. After a minute her breathing became slow and regular.  
  
"Sara?" He shook her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled softly, the drowsiness consuming her.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Wake up now! Please," he begged.  
  
"Fine! I'm awake, what do you want?" Sara turned and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Come on, talk to me."  
  
"'Bout what?" Sara snuggled closer to him and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"About anything. Just talk. Stay awake."  
  
"I don't know what to talk about."  
  
"What's with the fishes?"  
  
"What fishes?" Sara looked up, confused.  
  
"When I got to your house, you were watching a cartoon."  
  
"Oh, well, I just liked that movie. You've never watched a cartoon?"  
  
"Not lately. I thought you were watching porn or something good like that," Warrick grinned.  
  
"You would think that. I've never watched porn!"  
  
"So you watch talking fishes, but you don't watch-" Sara cut him off.  
  
"I'm not having this discussion with you!" Sara said.  
  
"Fine. What's in your CD player right now?" Warrick asked.  
  
"I'm not talking about that, either."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"112," Sara mumbled.  
  
"You don't exactly seem like the kind of person to enjoy 112. I pictured you as more of a Kenny G. person." Warrick said.  
  
"I can listen to whatever I want!" Sara said defensively.  
  
"Okay, fine. they've got some good music."  
  
"I know."  
  
Warrick grinned as he began to sing the lyrics to a song softly. Sara recognized it immediately.  
  
"In the shower, both of our bodies dripping wet, On the patio, we can make a night you won't forget, on the bedroom floor as I softly pull your hair, we can make love anywhere."  
  
"Nice." Sara said quietly, "Good song."  
  
"Uh-huh." Warrick grinned, "Speaking of anywhere."  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't know what I was going to say!"  
  
"Yes, I do!" Sara said, Warrick shook his head.  
  
"And people say I have a one-track mind."  
  
"Can I go to sleep now?" Sara asked. "You can wake me up if I look like I'm dying, 'kay?"  
  
Warrick laughed, "Okay. Fine." Warrick pulled her close, and watched as she closed her eyes. He carefully pushed a strand of hair from her face. Warrick watched and within minutes she was sleeping soundly.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was horrible. The song is called 'Anywhere' but I'm not 100% sure if it's really by 112. That's just what sounded right at the time. Sorry if I messed up the lyrics, I couldn't find them on lyrics.com, and I don't have a CD with that song! If someone sends me the right info, I'll re post!!! 


	8. Ch 8

A/N: Ahh! I love you guys so much :o) Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway, I've been really busy with school (if my AP English grade goes down anymore, I won't be eligible to compete on my dance team) and with work and youth group. So. . . Here's the next installment. Sorry if it seems really random or too "T.V." (i.e. convenient) Let me know and I'll try to fix it!!!  
  
*******  
  
Gil sighed as he slipped his tarantula back into the cage. "If you're going to pass the case off to Nick, I need to know why," Gil said, looking at Catherine, "And don't say-" He stopped as the phone rang. He snatched it quickly, like a child grabbing candy from a broken piñata, "Grissom."  
  
Catherine watched as Grissom sighed, "Okay, thank you. . . Where. . . Okay, we'll be there."  
  
"Who was that?" Catherine asked.  
  
"They found Warrick and Sara," Grissom said. He took a deep breath and smiled, "They'll be at Desert Palm in and hour."  
  
"All right!" Catherine exclaimed, "I've gotta go tell Nicky." Catherine got up and hurried out of Grissom's office. Grissom took a moment to make sure his tarantula cage was completely closed before following Catherine.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sara groaned and shifted in bed, "Warrick?" She mumbled, smiling at the idea. Nick looked at Catherine with an amused smile.  
  
"Not exactly," Nick said. Sara's eyes widened, "What the fu-" she started to sit up, confused.  
  
"Chill," Catherine said grinning.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Desert Palm. The search and rescue crew found you guys a few hours ago. Brought you here. You didn't wake up for your helicopter ride?" Nick wondered.  
  
"Nope, I sleep soundly," Sara said.  
  
"Sure you do," Nick said teasingly, raising an eyebrow. Catherine noticed he had the look of a big brother, having fun at his kid sister's expense.  
  
"Okay, not talking to you anymore," Sara said. She turned to Catherine, "Is Warrick okay?"  
  
"Yep. He's in the next room. Gil's in there now. Finding out about the evidence you two collected."  
  
Sara sighed, "Nothing that will hold up in court, with the chain of custody so screwed up!" Sara sighed. "Although one good thing did come out of this."  
  
"Care to share?" Warrick asked. Sara, along with Catherine and Nick, looked up. Grissom was pushing Warrick into the room.  
  
"Nice wheels," Nick teased, pointing to the wheelchair.  
  
"I told them I didn't need it, but. . . Hospital policy," Warrick said. He stood up and sat on Sara's bed. Grabbing her hand he smiled. "For obvious reasons, Gris gave us some time off. What do you say? Road trip?" Warrick asked, "When you get out of here."  
  
"Where?" Sara wondered, though she knew the destination didn't matter.  
  
Warrick smiled, "Somewhere warm."  
  
********  
  
A/N: Woo Hoo! Finished! Only 2 more stories to go! Then I can get started on my new ones!!! Heehee! Please let me know what you think, if you think I didn't resolve everything. I'll work on it. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be used to make smores! 


End file.
